Adults Can Be Childish Too
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: Sometimes, adults can be childish too... "But in a good way"


**(A/N): Hello everyone! This here's a little one-shot that the plot bunnies are threatening me with. Since I value my life I decided to jot it down and released it live! Hopefully the leader of the plot bunnies accepts this as my peace offering.**

**Huh? Oh yes, I've seen that face before…you're wondering why I'm wasting my time here when I should be releasing the new chapter of **_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed, **_**right?**

**Apologies for that, but since I started playing Assassin's Creed III I've been in love with a certain couple: Haytham Kenway and Ziio! These two are just so freaking adorable that I can just squeeze them together, tie them both in a bed and forced them to make another Connor!**

**Anyway, this story is completely plot less and doesn't follow any specific time in the game.**

**Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Adults Can Be Childish Too**_**  
by **_**PeAceLovEr 12**_

Winter

Cold and harsh and wet winter, it's that period of time where the supplies of food miraculously disappear and game is very hard to find. As if all the animals decided to just hide or hibernate for the season.

This is what Ziio felt as she trudges through the blanket of snow, bow in hand, looking for just the tiniest hint of an animal.

But to no avail, not a single soul had appeared since she started hunting a few hours ago.

Deciding to take a break; she sheathed her bow, sat down and leaned on the nearest tree she could find. She sighed. Maybe if she's lucky, a deer might appear and eat on the nearby berry bush, she could definitely hunt that. She was just about to close her eyes when suddenly she heard the large bush on her far right rustled.

"A game! Finally!" her mind screamed

She quickly stood and drew her bow again. She carefully crept towards the bush. She'd expected a hare or a fox, but she does not expect a large man sprang up from the bush and a snowball being launched at her face as she stumbled back from shock and drop her bow.

She heard a man's laugh as she cleaned her face of the snow. She quickly glared at the man.

And the man was none other than Haytham Kenway, who is now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Aha…ha! That…has to be…your best reaction yet, dear! You should've…seen it yourself! Absolutely priceless!" Haytham said as he continues his laughter; though he was not ready for a snowball that hit him square on the face.

"You jerk! you are supposed to be helping me hunt!" Ziio reprimanded as she scooped another handful of snow again and swiftly threw it at Haytham, the man was aware this time, so he'd managed to dodge the attack and proceed to scoop some snow himself and threw it quickly at the woman to which the latter dodge with just a crane of her neck to the side.

"And you got the poorest aim" Ziio said, she saw the man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, really now? How about a little snowball fight to prove that?" Haytham asked, scooping up snow, forming it into a ball but not throwing it.

"Oh please, I would not waste my time on this Haytham, so should you" She replied, starting to walk away

"Oh come on, Ziio." Haytham said trying to convince the woman.

"No, I got to get back the hunting or else we would not have any dinner tonight" she sighed

"Boo, hoo, hoo! Are you afraid to lose?" Haytham taunted, making a crying face while smirking, the woman turned around, now it's her turn to narrow her eyes at him.

"Fine, let us play" She shot back irritated.

So with that said the two put a distance within each other and started to make a little base of their own. At first they started throwing the snowballs carefully, aiming first, calculating the strength, then throw. But as the war wages on, the throws became more aggressive, until they just practically follow a pattern; scoop, form, throw, and just continued to throw the snowballs aggressively.

So her supposed hunting turned into a snowball fight.

Apparently though, Haytham was very unlucky; while he was repeatedly and just blindly threw snowballs at Ziio he didn't realize that he had completely depleted his ammo, so when he reached for another one, he only touched air.

Ziio saw the man looked at his side with wide eyes, she realize that he just ran out of snowballs! Pegging this as a chance, she quickly stood up and ran to Haytham's territory. Haytham looked up to see the woman running towards him, he was about to run himself but he's too late. Ziio tackled him to the ground and straddled him.

"So who is afraid now?" Ziio asked, but before Haytham could reply, she dumped a bunch of snow right onto his face.

As she was laughing, Haytham quickly rolled over, this time he is on top. The woman gasped as she realized that the man had turned the tides.

Haytham prodded a very familiar spot on Ziio's sides which made said woman gasped and looked at him in horror.

So now the snowball fight turned into a tickle fight.

"No! hahaha! S…St-Stop! P-please!" Ziio pleaded as Haytham tickled her with an evil grin on his face.

With much strength left in her she pushed Haytham with all her might, making the man stumble and rolled on his back.

The pair lay there and was silent, only their labored breathings can be heard, exhausted from their game.

A little while later, Haytham scooted close to Ziio and cuddled her. He buried his face on her shoulder as he whispered

"So, do you have fun?" he asked

"You plunged me into a child's game and asked me if I have fun? Is this what this is all about?" she asked feeling his breath against her shoulder blades.

"Well yes, you always do work, no? A little fun wouldn't hurt. And besides, you're about ready to blow with anger and frustration when I saw you. So I decided that a little childish game will cool you off" he replied, this time lifting his head to look at her.

Ziio rolled her eyes but nonetheless smiled. Though suddenly, Haytham sat up and sneezed. Ziio laughed while also seating up.

"Geez woman, don't laugh at a man whose cold. It hurts a man's pride" he said, holding his chest in mock disdain while shivering a little.

Ziio held his face in her hands and said "You are a strange but a caring man" she pressed their foreheads together "I do have fun today, And I guess you are correct, I do need the cool off. Thank you Haytham" she gave him a kiss on the nose.

"I am glad to hear that, though…" he pulled Ziio on his lap "…I do have other definitions of fun. Which involves you, me, at home and-" she cut him off with a kiss.

Connor took that scene as a cue to leave; he picked up his half-full game bag and jumped to the trees. He had watched his parents from above the tree having quality time together; he had watched everything, from the snowball fight to the tickle fight. He smiled.

Adults can be childish too.

"_But in a good way" _he concluded.

* * *

**END**

**(A/N): Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if all the characters are OOC, but when I write about Ziio and Haytham I couldn't just make it a serious one.**

**I assure you that the next chapter of **_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed**_** will be released this upcoming Christmas Vacation (December 19-20, 2012)**

**But wait, before you leave, I and my brother had written up a half finished sequel of this story. So if anyone wants a sequel (though it had a Lemon in it) just let me know in the reviews and I'll upload it ASAP.**

**See Ya! And don't forget…**

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**

**PeAce!**


End file.
